1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a robot hand which is not influenced by movement of other joints, and a robot having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robots of various types for household, military, and industrial purposes, such as a bipedal walking robot and a quadrupedal walking robot, have been developed.
Particularly, a humanoid robot is a robot which has a structure similar to a body structure of a human to perform motions similar to those of the human.
Such a humanoid robot performs various motions as well as walking motions, such as running and walking, through movements of joints similar to those of the human.
The humanoid robot includes robot hands having a shape corresponding to that of a human hand, and may perform a motion similar to a motion performed by the human hand using the robot hands.
The robot hand includes a base unit corresponding to the palm and back of the human hand, and finger structures corresponding to fingers of the human hand. The finger structures are rotatably provided on the base unit and are used to grip an object.